


Hard as it gets

by McDrama



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Aftermath of 5x23, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OHFAT, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, life is tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDrama/pseuds/McDrama
Summary: Sometimes even the strongest among us need someone to rely on. To simply rest your head against that special someone who let you know that you are not alone.Prompt week seven: Comfort





	Hard as it gets

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks :)  
> I don't have much to say but a fic w/o a note feel kinda weird.  
> So I just wanted so say I had fun writing this and hope you enjoy this little piece.
> 
> aaand go OlicityFic-A-Thon !

She still couldn't quite comprehend everything that had happened, every time she tried to understand the aftermath of the explosion that not only ripped the island apart but also people who were close to one another. 

Only thinking of the island brings back the memories of smoky air, her ears effected by the blast let only damped sounds come through. The first thing she heard clearly were the pained screams ringing through to her. She will never forget those screams. Those screams were filled with horror and pain. 

She was lying on the cold ground only barley conscious, the blast had tossed her against something hard, that made her whole body ache. Lying there she felt how the sheer, naked panic was starting to spread through her body. Because the fear she dreaded to come true since the day she joined Oliver's crusade was springing to her mind. Fear that her team could die on the field, John, Thea and Oliver, all gone but she just wasn't ready to accept that yet. No she can't be the only one who survived, please. 

Praying to some higher power that her team, her family survived, she tried to stand up and forced her mind to function and her senses to work properly.

The first thing she saw was a wasteland everything was destroyed and burning around her till the merciless flames would swallow everything, leaving only ashes and smoke behind, those being the proof that it was here. 

She remembered how empty she felt in that moment, disbelief and denial were the only thing that drove her to search for survivors nothing else mattered. First as she found Digg, Rene, Dinah and Thea, bruised but breathing was when she allowed her body to collapse, injuries she ignored finally caught up with her and dragged her into oblivion. Everything that happened after that, the deaths, the injuries the trauma, it was just too much to handle. She just can't handle it!

“Felicity! Hey look at me! Please look at me, you're save everybody is save.”

She heard him but she couldn't see where the voice was coming from, the darkness was too thick, where was she? Panic again was taking its roots in her body, all rational thoughts leaving her mind she couldn't understand what was going on, she needed help.

“Felicity? Breath can you hear me? Breath!”

She felt a hand on her cheek and slowly the fog began to lift. 

“Good concentrate on my voice. I'm so sorry hun I promised I'll be there for you but I didn't. You have a panic attack and I weren't there I'm so sorry! I promise I'm going to help you so much that you'll be annoyed with me for not leaving your side. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, it's my fault, I wish.”

He didn't finish his sentence and he didn't need to, she understood perfectly what he meant. But even the Green Arrow can't protect everybody, sometimes it's good to remember that even he is olny human.

She heard him laugh but it was not a happy laugh, it was a desperate chuckle.

“Felicity please if you can count to ten it'll help” he said this after noticing that her breath has evened out a little and her and her gaze seemed more focused

It took her a little but she slowly counted to ten, her mind happy to focus on something else, she succeeded and cleared her mind of all the fog that dragged her down.

She saw him now kneeling in front of her with worry and guilt marring his features. It's not his fault none of it is. Not her panic attack and not the explosion.  
Slowly she leaned forward so their foreheads touched.

“Hey“ she softly spoke

“Hey” his voice sounded rasp and it was tearing at her heart

“Oliver thank you” 

she stroked his cheek and noticed that his hand was also still resting on her cheek. His reaction and worry for her reminded her why she was in love with this man.

“Don't” he started she wanted to protest at that, but he must have saw it in her eyes, for a split second he closed his eyes and started anew.

“I missed you”

“I wasn't gone , just caught up somewhere else, you must know my mind is a tricky place”

She tried to sound convincing that her panic attack wasn't that big of a deal but both of them knew better. She just wasn't ready to talk about it yet. She needs more time and honestly so does he. That is properly why he let it slide for now.

“I know I love your mind”

He is a sweet man and a man that never ceased to surprise her. He can be so dark and broody that you could assume think that he creates his own darkness to exist in but then again he is is that sweet caring and loving man and she loves everything of him. The dark and the light.  
He is her mystery one she will love to uncover for the rest of her life, piece by piece. 

“Come here my big sap” she said and took his hand to pull him up so he could sit beside her on the couch.

Sitting beside her now he pulled her against his chest and put his arm around her shoulder, being in his embrace always feels like home. He helped grounding her, helped putting broken pieces back together, even if it is just temporary.

“That feels good” she sighed against him and snuggling a little more into his arms 

Even though it was her that had just moments ago been hunted by the past she could clearly feel that it also took its toll on Oliver, no human experiencing what they did would come out of this unscathed.

“Oliver?” she waited for him to response than she continued 

“Oliver what ever you may think you helped me today, and not only are you there for me but for everyone else. It's a fact you can't deny so don't even try!”

“Okay I won't still I wish I could have protected you, prevented it somehow from even happening, if I had just.” His voice cracked and as she looked up she saw a tear leaving his eye.

She doubted that he was only talking about the panic attack anymore .Trying to comfort him the way he comforted her, she turned around so now she engulfed his big frame, with her much shorter arms. She kissed his head and whispered sweet soothing nothings.

They stayed like that for a while, basking in the comfort that their partner had to give.

The island is now for every single one of their immediate family purgatory. It destroyed a lot and it will take a lot of time and effort to mend the broken pieces if it's even possible at all.

In her heart she knows that purgatory is a thing of the past but she knows that the aftermath will be hunting her for a long time. She can't control it but Oliver is here and that alone makes it more bearable.


End file.
